Savage
by Dophne
Summary: Today can't get any weirder. First, I discover that my fiancee is not in any way Scorpius Malfoy but actually someone else entirely then I'm kidnapped while on a mission only to find myself captured by an isolated society who refuse to let me go with a motto 'Once you seen them you are one of them'. Sc/R


Prologue

Losing the Malfoy Heir

Draco Malfoy

I think it is hard to believe that I am a father of a two year old son. He is beautiful in all sense of the word and I will protect him from the darkness that haunted me as a kid. Scorpius inherited his mother's golden blond hair, my stormy grey eyes, and smooth milky skin that makes me worry it he does not go out in the sun enough. I watch him sleep sometimes at night when I had a long day at work just refresh my resolve on why I do what I do. Everything is for him even my own life.

It is not surprising in the least to know that the Ministry for Magic sucked out all the Malfoy fortune once everything calmed down enough to run business 'as usual'. From that day I realized that if I listened to my father I would have nothing and would not be able to support my child in the way he deserves. So I stood up. I did everything in my power to clean the Malfoy name and the first step was to get rid of the dirtiest part of it all: my father. Sorry to say that I feel no sympathy for him and that he truly deserves to rot away in Azkaban until the end of his days. Though the trial went overly viral it got the message across that I was not like my father and nor did I want to be. I disowned him the day he told me how disgraceful I was to knock up Astoria before we married and demanded I force her to get an abortion. No way I was going to lose Astoria or my child so I fought and I will continue to fight until the day I die.

Being stripped of your fortune changes people. Sometimes it is not for the good. I have seen a lot of my former friends fall into ruin, commit suicide, even gone mad over losing their 'status' in the wizarding world. I would have been the same if it were not for Astoria and my son. But now that I was dirt poor with nothing to my name but the little honor I brought back to this wretched name I cannot get rid of. Only way to reclaim any kind of fortune and bring back the Malfoy name to a whole different kind of glory. That means starting fresh, working from the bottom to the top and making good real connections. So I began working in the Potions industry. I was an assistant. Then Manager. Quickly I was promoted to higher positions until I was in second command of the largest potions company in all of the United Kingdom. Took the fast track and did not stop until I could stand in the lime light without being ridiculed and assure that my son is seen in a different light then the one that was shining on me.

But I let it all get to my head. I got so big so fast that I let my guard down. I was so deep in this image that I lost the reason I did it all. It was never made public. I did not want anyone to know he was gone. So discretely I searched in the shadows hiring only a hand full of people I could trust. When I could not find him I hated myself for twenty years and I will continue to hate myself since. But his smiling face haunts me every waking moment and his crying face taunts me in my dreams. I cannot escape. And even though I continue down the path I decided to walk on inside I am broken and nothing can fix it.

Though it was tough Astoria begged to have another child. I understood that she loved Scorpius but only way to move on was to distract ourselves with another. Thus Orion Regulus Malfoy was born. He too was beautiful in his own way. Orion was my carbon copy if it were possible inheriting all my looks. True Malfoy to the core. Still, I could not smile at him, play with him, or even look at him the same way I used to do with Scorpius. I love Orion just as much as I love Scorpius but knowing Orion would not ever see his older brother, never get to grow up with him, never learn what it is like to be more then just an only child. That is why I could not look at him the same way because I hurt for him as well.

When Orion was eleven it was time for him to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I was happy and scared all at the same time. This was the first time Orion was going to be ten feet away from me longer then a day and it terrified me. I was scared that once I let him out of my sight he will disappear just like Scorpius did.

We were standing at the platform and I watched Astoria fret about making sure Orion was fully prepared for his first year away from home. It was her way of worrying which always made me and Orion laugh. "She acts as if she is going to Hogwarts," Orion smiles at me and I smile back while ruffling his hair. I look around making sure no one saw that because even though I let go of most Malfoy traditions I was very keen on keeping up mannerisms, at least out side of the household. As Astoria's last minute check-up was drawing to an end I over heard Ronald Weasley point at Orion calling him Scorpius; I almost saw red.

"Well that is all of if," Astoria beamed at herself for accomplishing the check up in record time. We both did not answer. She followed our gaze to the Weasley/Potter family and nodded at them. They nod back.

"Idiots," I mumble.

"You cannot expect them to know you had a second son dad," Orion scuffed.

"Do not be anybody but yourself Orion," Astoria smiled at him.

"I have a confession," Orion said.

"What is it?" Astoria pipped up; her gossip nature gets to her sometimes.

"I...changed my name on the registration forms," Orion spoke looking at the ground.

"What did you do Orion?" I began to growl taking a step towards him only to be stopped by Astoria's hand on my chest wanting to hear the whole deal from our son.

"You guys don't want people to find out about Scorpius's disappearance," Orion began lifting his eye sight off the ground and into my eyes, "so I put myself down as him that is why everyone assumes I am my brother."

"Why would you do that you...stupid child," I roared only to be blocked out by the final whistle indicating for everyone to get on board to take off. Huffing out my annoyance I quickly pull Orion in a tight hug before shoving him onto the train.

"Have fun Scorpius," Astoria called playing along with this stupid act.

Until this day I do not know why Orion decided to be Scorpius but he made sure he played the part well. Not that there was much to go off of but still he made sure his cover never slipped. He went to Hogwarts and became someone he was and oddly was not. Although he bore a different name he did not hide his true nature at all. He was confident and cocky which was no surprise he ended up in Gryffindor.

*SNAP*

Guess it is not fair to jump so far ahead before not explaining the past. Even though it hurts for me to tell this story but I will and once I am done and get it out of my system I know it will be time to tell Scorpius goodbye. But for now I still drown in my sorrow.

I shall start from the beginning. The day that was the start of my new life: the day the Dark Lord was defeated.

I knew the Dark Lord was dead the moment I felt the tingle in my arm suddenly fades away. The mark no longer moved. The stillness was overpowering making me feel joy, excitement and happiness for the future all at the same time. It was a sickening feeling because the sudden connection to the dark energy that inhibited me from the moment I got this tattoo was gone. It happened so fast that I sat on the ground hurling out the little food I had in my stomach. My stomach clenched continuing even with nothing left in my stomach.

After the sickness faded I felt a sweet feeling fill me and instantly I was a changed man. It seemed like this cloud that had always been following me around faded away. I never felt this elated in my life. I looked at my mother's worried face and smiled. Truly smiled to her for the first time ever. She was shocked but slowly she smiled back. My father on the other hand seemed distant and angry. He was too far gone for the dark energy to leave him completely. When I looked at him I knew he was not going to be able to fit back into society.

A few days later I was sitting on the steps of the Malfoy Manor listening to my parents argue about what to do now that the fortune we once had is gone. It was stressing situation that I felt like I needed to fade away for a few days. Within an instant Blaise apparated at my door step with arms spread out in excitement. I laugh.

"Come I am holding a gathering at my house where we will get wasted and forget all that is happening around us," Blaise grabbed my arm pulling on my arm forcing me in a side along to his house. I continued to laugh following him to the living room where everyone else was. There sat Astoria, Goyle, Pansy, and Daphne already holding shots and sitting in a tight circle.

"We are playing truth and dare," Astoria giggled assuring me next to her. I see Pansy glaring at her making me smile as I sat next to Astoria. Blaise handed me a shot glass and landed next to me.

"So Draco truth or dare?" Daphne asked me smirkingly. I sigh taking in the firewhiskey in the shot.

"Dare," I answer taking another shot.

"I dare you to kiss Astoria," Daphne responded excitedly.

"Already with make out scenes?" Blaise laughed taking his third shot.

I looked at Astoria and for the first time ever I realized how beautiful she was. She was a golden blond angel and right then and there I wanted her. I do not know what happened in that moment but she was like a new light for me. Within an instant we were on each other. The kiss was hot and I never wanted it to end but it did once Pansy cleared her throat.

"Wow that was interesting," Blaise smiled punching my arm teasingly and I blush.

As the night was coming to an end I found myself following Astoria to a guest room and taking her. She was willing and she slowly and surely let me have her in my arms marking that day one of my most memorable moments of my life. And from that night Astoria was mine and mine alone.

We dated for years not really wanting to rush our relationship at all. My father kept pressuring me to settle down but I refused. I loved Astoria but I knew she was not ready to settle down just yet. Then as the years went by I wondered what I wanted to do because we had nothing but then I realized I had everything.

"Draco," Astoria leaned against me on the couch as we watched Muggle TV. I played with her hair as she pressed herself on me.

"Astoria," I whispered into her hair smelling her rose shampoo.

"I have something to tell you," she got up and turned to look at me seriously.

"You did not kill anyone did you?" I ask teasingly but her look did not budge. I gulp.

"This is something that scares and excites me all the same time but I will understand if you don't want me after this I..." she stopped and began to cry. I was taken aback.

"I would never leave you now tell me what is wrong," I cup her face in my hands making her look at me.

"Draco I am pregnant," Astoria says looking at me studying my reaction. It was shocking but I felt a new joy fill me and I smiled at her. Her relief overwhelmed her making her smile back.

"We are going to be a family," I say holding her closer to me. We laughed feeling over joyed about the situation. For the rest of the night I was all about showering Astoria with passion.

The next day I woke up tangled in bed with Astoria. With a soft smile on my face I gracefully untangle myself from her body. I took my time getting dressed and apparated to my parents house to tell my mother of the news. I was so lost in my excitement that when I barged into my mother's room and told her the news my father was sitting down next to her. He was furious.

"What did you say?" my father said getting up from his seat.

"Astoria is pregnant," I spat back and he slapped me.

"You disgrace the Malfoy name by impregnating a women before marriage!" my father yelled at me.

"I am a disgrace? If I am a disgrace then you are the greatest shame in this family," I growl, "you are the reason this family is looked down upon in the magical society and you dare call me a disgrace?"

"She will get an abortion and you will not see her again," my father stepped towards me speaking to me as if I didn't say anything.

"No way!" I almost screech.

"You will do what a I say!" my father yelled.

"I would rather disown the Malfoy name then ask Astoria to kill my child," I screamed so loud that my father had to take a few steps back from in surprise.

From that day my father have not seen eye to eye. I worked hard to over come it but it never worked out. It was getting so bad that I had to get rid of it so I did what I only thought I could do...was testify against him in court when the time came. It was hard standing there telling the court that I wanted my father in Azkaban and away from my new family. He was not going to ruin the one good thing I had coming.

Then...Scorpius disappeared. It was a devastating event to my wife and I that I do not think we will ever truly get over but we learned to deal. He was so young and knowing that he was out there alone without me to help him broke my heart over and over and over again. Scorpius had just turned two and he loved playing outside. We were on vacation in Brazil, a place Astoria always wanted to go, and it was surely a beautiful sight. Staying a fancy hotel came along with being near the tropical forest and the beach a perfect spot to relax and enjoy. Or so we thought.

It was the third day of the second week we were there. Scorpius was playing on the outskirts of the hotel that connected the yard and the forest together. I remember Astoria calling him making sure he doesn't venture too far in and get lost. It made me smile watching Scorpius be curious about the world around him. But that smile faded when Astoria called for Scorpius to come have lunch. She had only looked away for a second to ask me a question. We both were distracted for only a second but that second cost us our child. Immediately we noticed Scorpius was gone when he did not come out of the forest after the tenth call. Astoria kept shouting that it was not funny and demanded he come out but he never did. Within the hour we had the whole Brazilian Police Department along with the Brazilian Auror Department search through the thick and large forest. We knew it was futile and probably never going to work but we had to try. I searched day in and day out for my son but he was no where to be found.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was gone. His shining face holding his large plastic ball and begging me to play would never be seen again. I had lost my son. It was hard. We both did not speak to anyone for months. We shunned out the world and drowned in our sorrows until Astoria decided she had enough.

"I know our Scorpius is gone and most likely to never come back," she looked at me with a new determination in her face, "I would take my life knowing I would never see him again...but I know he will hate me for doing so because of him so I won't. He would want us to move on Draco. He would want us to start a new. Lets have a second child."

I was scared. I did not know how we were to protect our second from harm if we could not protect our first. But I agreed because I knew that we needed the second child to bring us back. He was to be our anchor. Orion was born and through him Scorpius lived on.


End file.
